iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Missingno
Missingno (short for missing number) is a glitch from Pokemon Red and Blue. Used as a placeholder for invalid Pokemon, Missingno became well-known for being able to be found via glitches in the game. Through cheating, it can also be used by the player in some of the more recent game, specifically the Sinnoh Series. If the player uses walk-thru-walls and fights a trainer without getting their starter, they throw out a Missingno with 4 ????? moves. It also appears in I Wanna Be The Boshy as the main boss of World 10. Introduction At the end of World 10, there is a small field of tall grass. The player must walk through the grass, and eventually they will encounter Missingno in an arena similar to how a Pokemon battle looks. Methods of Attack Missingno has a random attack pattern and will use one of these moves every few seconds, coming down into the range of the player's attacks occasionally: Recover: Missingno will move down to where the player can reach it, and it will begin regaining health slowly at a time. The player can attack Missingno while it's doing this, making the regaining health less of a pain. Hyper Beam: The text below will say that Missingno is charging its "lazor", and then Missingno shoots a large laser where the player is standing. He/she must move out of the way before it hits him/her. Rock Throw: Rocks will start falling, which split into two smaller rocks when they hit the ground, some of which split into two even smaller rocks when THEY hit the ground. Any of these rocks will hurt the player. Gust: Wind will start blowing, and crescent-shaped projectiles will begin flying from the right side of the screen. These will hurt the player. Confusion and Sand Attack: First, Missingno will use Confusion, which inverts the player's moving, jumping, and shooting controls. Then, Missingno uses Sand Attack, which shoots 3 spreading chunks of sand in random locations, which can hurt the player. This wouldn't be too much of a problem, if it weren't for the messed-up controls Confusion inflicted on the player. After Sand Attack, confusion wears off. Confusion always happens before Sand Attack, and they are never separate. Razor Leaf: Missingno shoots several painful leaves towards the player constantly at a high speed. Wrap: Missingno wraps what appear to be vines around the player, and the player must struggle to escape before the vines damage him/her. The longer they are wrapped, the redder and shakier the screen gets. Hydro Pump: Missingno shoots up multiple pillars of water that push the player to the top of the screen. Splash: The text below says that nothing happened, but despite what it says, something DOES happen. A large wave comes up that damages the player. Trivia *The theme that plays during the fight is a medley of various Pokemon battle themes. *Its sprites are taken from Pokemon Red And Blue for the Nintendo Gameboy. *The player triggers this boss battle by randomly walking around in the grass until Missingno appears. This is a reference to the original Pokemon games, in which wild pokemon are encountered in tall patches of grass. *As Missingno's sprite becomes colored, and the text "A wild Missingno appeared!" comes on screen, the sound that plays is Rattata's original cry, which has undergone light audio processing. *Despite the starting text saying Missingno is a wild Pokemon, for the rest of the battle it is referred to as "Enemy Missingno", implying it is trainer-owned. It is unknown whether this is deliberate or just a mistake. *When Missingno dies, it shouts "NOOOOO!" This specific "no" is a Darth Vadar sound clip from the movie Star Wars III: Revenge of The Sith, which eventually became an internet meme. Solgryn also uses this sound clip when it dies. *According to Missingno's stats, it is level 9,000. This is a reference to the 28th episode of the anime Dragon Ball Z, in which Vageta replies "It's over 9,000!" when asked by Nappa about Goku's level of power. This also ended up as an internet meme. *According to the player's stats, they only have 1 health point, an obvious hint toward their reputation of dying instantly after making physical contact with any kind of hazard. *When the player dies, Missingno levels up to 9,001. However, its level remains at 9,000 every time the battle restarts, and no changes are made to its attacks or health. *Also when the player dies, the player is notified that Missingno has earned 69 XP, a reference to the sexual position known as 69. *After Missingno has been defeated, the player is notified that Missingno has fainted. In the notification, "Missingno" is misspelled as "Missingo." *Out of all bosses who appear during the Solgryn boss battle, Missingno is the only boss whose attacks benefit the player. It uses the hydro pump attack to help the player dodge 2 ear rape spiders. Of course, if the player gets too careless, the hydro pumps can still kill them. *Missingno is the only boss in the game that is capable of restoring its health. *It is easier to cope with Missingno's recovering while playing as Ryu or Sagat because of their height, taking away the work of having to jump while shooting. Of course, playing as either of these 2 characters will also make it harder to dodge its other attacks. *Missingno and Solgryn are the only bosses that don't have genders. Missingno and Ganon are the only bosses who use random attacks instead of following an attack pattern, making them the most unpredictable of the bosses. Missingno's name is sometimes seen in a yellow textbox for the title screen for the game Minecraft. Video Category:Bosses Category:GLITCH